


We Blights Stick Together

by PizzaHorse



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Comfort, Coming Out, Fear, Gen, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: The Blight siblings may have a rocky relationship, but they have more in common than they realize.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	We Blights Stick Together

"Em, can I talk to you?"

"What's… up?"

The Blights were not very emotional, at least externally. It wasn't in their nature, they were taught. But Ed and Em had learned years ago that even if they could not be vulnerable around others, they could be vulnerable around each other. It had helped them form a close bond. When their baby sister was born, it did not occur to them that she did not have the same luxury of having someone to rely on.

She was a goody-two shoes, getting them in trouble whenever possible - whereas they had looked out for and vouched for one another. They bickered, sure, but not in the same way they bickered with Amity. More recently they'd come to realize their error; that they were secure in themselves and could lean on each other, but had never offered to let their sister in. Maybe if they had been more open, they wouldn't be so at odds now.

But things were changing between them. As Amity was maturing into a young adult, they noticed her breaking away from their parents, becoming more distant, more closed off, less trusting of them. Perhaps that was what persuaded them to at least attempt to look out for her. Amity was capable and she could take care of herself. But as Ed and Em knew, sometimes it helped to have someone there who understood.

Amity entered the room and shut the door, leaning back against it with her arms behind her back. Her eyes fell to the floor as she swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet, lingering there. Her ears perked for a moment as she listened for any sign of their parents nearby. It wasn't necessary - they were both at work - but it was a habit born of constant anxiety.

She came across the room to stand near where Em was at her desk, eyes flicking around for a distraction. Some part of her felt like she might cry, but another part threatened that she better not show weakness around her sibling. Her heart pounded and her hands felt clammy, stomach doing somersaults. She forgot everything she had rehearsed beforehand, knowing what she wanted to say but somehow drawing a complete blank on how to say it.

She looked up, into Emira's eyes. If she didn't say something now, she might throw up before she had the chance. Something inside her screamed at her not to do this, and another part assured her if she didn't do it on her own terms it would come to light some other way eventually. Her throat tightened; she was losing the amount of time to say what she needed to before she was shaking too much for her words to be coherent. It felt like it took all of the strength she had inside her to let the words tumble out.

"I like girls!"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, staring defiantly at Em, challenging her to say something to invalidate her.

"I figured."

Amity blinked in surprise. She knew?! And she didn't seem… upset about it? Great, she was probably keeping the knowledge a secret until she could hold it over her head. But wait, she knew?! All the time she'd spent worrying and pacing in her room, trying to decide whether or not she could trust Em, only for her to already be aware?

"How…?"

"I've seen the way you look at that human girl. I didn't want to assume, but I was pretty sure. I understand what it's like. I've been there. Not with a human, mind you, but with a girl."

"W-Wait-" Amity shook her head to clear it. "You-"

"Yeah, Mittens. Been for years."

Amity stood in shock. Before she'd entered Emira's room, she'd felt totally alone. Like an outcast in her own family, more so than usual. But hearing Em talk so nonchalantly about liking girls too made her head spin, even more than it had been before she'd come to talk to her.

She sunk onto Em's bed, hands grasping at her knees to try and find something to ground her.

"I'm only out to Ed," she continued, "and a few kids from school have spread some rumors. But the first time I felt myself falling for another girl, I got scared. I felt like there was something wrong with me. Ed noticed that I was down and I couldn't lie to him. I was terrified that he'd reject me, even after all we'd been through. I was afraid he'd tell our parents."

Amity had been mostly listening, while the wheels in her head were turning. Had she really been ignoring the signs from Em all this time? Where Em could read her so easily, somehow she'd kept this part of herself hidden.

"But you invited a guy to go to Grom with you!" she suddenly realized.

"Yeah, and Ed invited a girl. So we could swap."

"Swap?"

Em flinched. "I should have let Ed tell you when he was ready. That's how our first conversation about this ended, though. With Ed confessing to me that he was gay too. He felt bad that he had kept it from me, but he understandably had the same fears I did. It was a relief for both of us."

Amity couldn't believe it. Both of her siblings were…? All this time she'd felt like a freak, like she was wrong, that even though she'd grown closer with Ed and Em in recent years that none of it would matter in the face of her revelation.

"You okay, Mittens?"

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and help steady her voice. "This was not how I expected this conversation to go."

Em cracked a smile. "I didn't expect this kind of conversation with you for a few more years. I'm glad it's out in the open between us, though. You should talk to Ed, too."

"Yeah. Maybe I will."

"Come here," Em opened her arms, a rarity in the Blight household, inviting Amity in.

The youngest Blight tentatively stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her sister and feeling the warmth and comfort of the hug as Em enveloped her. Em gave a little squeeze and Amity returned it.

"I know we're not always nice to you. I know sometimes we can get carried away with the teasing. But Ed and I, we're always here for you, Mittens. If you really need us. That doesn't mean the teasing will stop. You're still our little sister. But we're all in this together, and I'm trying to be better to you. I'm really glad you felt that you could come to me. Even with having Ed, sometimes I still feel alone. And it might be nice to have a sister to share things with, too."

Amity pulled back, perhaps for the first time feeling a real connection with Em. "Thank you," she felt a tear roll down her cheek, quickly swiping it away as she decided she should make a hasty exit before anymore followed.

As she reached for the door handle, she heard Em speak up again.

"We'll get out of here someday, Mittens. I know things aren't easy in the Blight household. But it won't be forever."

Amity opened the door, turning to give Em a smile and nod. She wondered, as she stepped into the hall and shut the door, why they had always been so at odds. It didn't matter. They had come to an understanding; that the strict and controlling nature of their environment was not limited to any one of them, but mutually shared and understood by all of the Blight children. It was easy to feel like she was the only one suffering and feeling stifled, but that wasn't true. Ed and Em may have had more experience handling it, but it didn't make their situation any less miserable than hers. She was learning to recognize their struggle, so similar to her own. And on their end, they seemed to be growing more sympathetic to her, too.

She flopped onto her bed, relief washing over her as she cried into her pillow. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her. She'd worked herself up so much worrying about how Em would react, but now these were good tears.

She played the conversation back in her mind, still reeling from how well it had gone. Now she knew that if she was ever in distress, she could confide in her siblings. It would still take some time to fully open up to them. But they weren't the only people in her life that she could trust.

She had Willow, and Gus, and Luz, who all accepted her for who she was, good and bad. Who were encouraging her to be a better, more caring person. People who didn't criticize her when she was vulnerable. People picked her up when she was down. Amity had almost forgotten what it was like to have someone really, truly, genuinely care about her. It was a strange feeling. Strange, but good. It was still going to take some getting used to.

For the first time in her life, Amity Blight didn't feel completely alone.


End file.
